


Burns So Bright

by aimtoplease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimtoplease/pseuds/aimtoplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He burns through Zayn's bloodstream,  making him lightheaded, he burns and burns through his blood, igniting his heart and burning so bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from Ed Sheeran's Afire Love.
> 
> Do listen to it if you haven't yet, or listen to it whilst reading this. :)

The glass falls so slowly off the end of the table, deep dark eyes watches it fall in such slow motion that he wonders if it ever fall. The glass hits the floor and shatters into million pieces like snow fluttering down onto the floor making it appear like it's wants to design a new floor for itself.

_Harry was in an accident._

_He's in surgery._

_He hit his head quite badly._

_They don't know if he'll make it._

Zayn's eyes are glazed over with tears threatening to fall. He doesn't know what to do with himself, he thinks he may vomit, he thinks he may laugh too, _he's lying_. He can't. He doesn't know what to do so just stands up barefoot and walks over the shattered glass ignoring the pleas and screams of Liam not to step in it.

_Darling, hold me in your arms the way you did last night._

 

+

 

_"Fuck off, Zayn!"_

_"Come'on baby, I'm sorry."_

_Harry is sitting at the end of the sofa with his arms crossed, nose flared and green eyes filled to the brim of envy but mostly anger, and Zayn at the other running his hand up and down Harry's leg, smirking because it's not his fault that Harry's so upset over the fact Zayn's ex decided she wanted to slither up to him in the club, leaving Harry eyes heated and dangerous at the other side of the room, walking out furiously, stomping homeward bound._

_"Fine, I'm gonna go."_

_Harry looks up, his eyes soften for a second but he manages to grasp the anger again._

_"Oh, and where do you plan on going?" He hisses._

_"Niall's." Zayn smiles, getting up to retreat to their room._

_Zayn knows that he won't be staying at Niall's tonight but he enjoys annoying Harry, it twitches in his heart how much Harry actually cares. Harry sits scoffing whilst looking at the door Zayn just walked out off and all of a sudden he can hear crashing and banging on the floor and before Harry can register what is happening, he's on his feet in search of his boyfriend to see if he is okay._

_"Zayn?"_

_Harry peers into their bedroom to find no one. Panic rises to his throat restricting him from breathing, did Zayn actually go? Harry is about to walk into the room when he is bombarded with a heap of clothes making him squeal in a non manly way; once he gets all the clothes off him he is grabbed by a pair of strong arms, holding him tight and pulling them both onto the bed._

_"Don't scare me like that." Harry whispers punching Zayn's chest gently._

_"I am sorry, baby."_

_Zayn smiles up at Harry holding him close to his chest making Harry warm and he can't stay mad at his goofy boyfriend, leaning forward an placing a soft kiss at the corner of the tanned boy's mouth._

_"Am I forgiven?"_

_Zayn's eyes alight with hope and Harry is smitten, it's rare when Zayn's so playful and boyish so Harry nods because he knows that Zayn only has eyes for Harry and it doesn't matter what happens, Zayn will always be Harry's and Harry will always be Zayn's, Zayn visibly relaxes. As Harry clambers out of Zayn's arms, he grabs his phone and lays beside his boyfriend snapping a picture of them both lying in the array of clothes and sheets smelling of home comfort._

 

+

 

Zayn picks up a small brown frame which contains the picture of he and his boyfriend. Harry is smiling, baring all of his teeth indicating that he is his happiest with Zayn pressing his lips against his cheek and Zayn wants to fall into a dark never ending blackness, instead he throws the frame at the wall, watching it make a dent in their yellow wall. Obviously Harry would pick a yellow wallpaper, it's what he does. Zayn grabs his hair and falls to the floor in a heap of flesh, he can't feel anything nor can he feel any of his bones, he screams as loud as he can, tears streaming down his face like rain against a car window and Zayn can't breathe. He doesn't say anything nor does he flinch when Liam takes the glass out of his feet and then bandaging the cut areas.

_And we'll lie inside for a little while, here._

 

+

 

_"Harry, are we there yet?"_

_Zayn pants as he clutches his coat closer to his body, the wind cutting into his cheeks making his teeth chatter, he wishes he had brought a better coat or a hat, if he knew what Harry had planned for them, they both walk up a huge hill and it gets colder as the reach the top and Zayn thinks his balls may just fall off. And to top it off, it's four in the morning and Zayn is seriously considering whether he should leave and run home leaving Harry._

_The sky is a beautiful, a dark blue tinged with a pink and purple making Zayn's heart swell and maybe this wasn't a bad idea, especially now that Harry is at the top staring down at Zayn with dark pink cheeks and nose, hair curled into a hat and Zayn has never been in love like he is now._

_Once Zayn reaches to where Harry is, the sun is slowly rising, holding Zayn's hand; Harry looks heartbreaking beautiful and Zayn can't look away, the array of yellows and oranges making Harry appear angel-like with his eyes bright and cheek flickered with a pale pink. Zayn has never loved Harry more than he did in that moment, with the world at their feet and Zayn would do anything to stay in this moment for a beat longer, just to embrace that he could never love Harry as much as his does. And Zayn can't help it when Harry turns to look at him to tell him that he needs to see the sun, Zayn grabs Harry by the back of his neck and slowly kisses him, his tongue curling to lightly touch the roof of Harry's mouth and Harry in turn slowly curls his mouth around Zayn's, gently sucking on his bottom lip. Harry opens his eyes to look at Zayn and Zayn is mesmerised; his eyes brimming with love and warmth tucked away in his mossy green green eyes that Zayn looks for first thing in the morning._

_"I love you."_

 

+

 

Zayn stands in the rain, contemplating whether he should go inside, the building appears gaunt and slightly blurry, Zayn rubs his eyes but a fresh set of tears trickle down his face alongside the soft pitter patter of the rain running down his face like they're in competition to see who can fall off Zayn's chin first. _I should go in,_ he thinks but the building is where Harry lies, cold and white, just like the people around Zayn, they walk around him, glaring at him or appearing confused as to why this boy is standing outside the hospital in the rain. Suddenly a crash of thunder hits the sky like a arrow to it's target and Zayn shudders and it feels like for the first time since he heard the news, he actually experienced something in his gut.

Zayn plucks up the courage to enter the harsh building looking for his boyfriend who is unconscious in one of these rooms, Zayn runs from ward to ward in search of those unruly curls but nothing, eventually he gives up and asks a nurse, he shown to intensive care and Zayn can't breathe again as he sees all of their friends sitting outside in the waiting room and Zayn's sure he passed a bathroom on his way here. Louis stands up, his face tear stained and trudges towards Zayn and Zayn doesn't know what to do when Louis embraces him, holding onto Zayn tightly like his life depended on it.

"Ha-have they said anything?" Zayn whispers, allowing his heavy head to fall against Louis shoulder.

Louis looks up at Zayn and shakes his head weakly.

"Can I see him?"

_I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up, and we're wrapped in light, in life, in love._

 

+

 

 _Zayn lays half awake and half asleep, he likes this feeling, it's just before he fully wakes up. It feels like he's floating and nothing can hurt him, but the best thing about this feeling is that Harry brings him to by kissing his body, gently soothing Zayn out of his dreams and into real life and Zayn likes real life, it has Harry in it, Harry beams down at Zayn, gently kissing Zayn to say good morning and Zayn gives into it, Harry's hand slithering up to his neck to hold him in place as his tongue go wandering around Zayn's mouth and neck._ _Zayn loves neck kisses and no one knows that more that Harry, which is why Harry is known for always kissing Zayn's neck before even kissing his lips, Harry sucks the skin between Zayn's neck and shoulder and Zayn revels in the feeling, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest, even after all the time Harry still manages to make Zayn feel tingly from his lips all the way down to his toes, heady with ecstasy in the head._

_Sometimes Harry would softly sing and kiss Zayn awake, his soft voice gently coaxing out of his sleep and those mornings are the best because Zayn would then always make love to Harry so slowly, bodies slowly finding each others rhythm and coming apart at the seams. Zayn would gently kiss Harry relishing the boys taste and body, claiming everything, trying to get into Harry's skin and roam around in his bloodstream, trying burn it and it always work because Harry would try to be the same to Zayn and he is._

_Harry is the chemical burning through Zayn's blood._

 

+

 

Zayn gasps as he touches Harrys hand, the touch fizzing through his body like someone had placed a wire inside his organs shocking him, it felt like someone had pushed bricks inside his ribs making him stiff and unable to move his hand away, like he's a moth being drawn to a flame and he doesn't want to move now, he can't bare to leave his Harry, Zayn feels empty without his daily dose of Harry, like his heart is bleeding, like the his blood is on fire and it's scorching through his body, burning everything in its wake.

"Harry?"

 _Nothing_.

"Baby, _please_."

Zayn sobs holding the only part that doesn't appear hurt and it hurts to know that Zayn can't hold him, hold him and whisper that it's okay into Harry's hair, wanting to smell the familiar coconut shampoo that Harry favours so much that it's all Zayn can smell whenever Harry has a bath. And Zayn misses it, he wants Harry to wake up and mutter something about being sticky and needing a shower just so Zayn can smell the coconut off Harry's hair.

_Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut, for they're designed to be together._

 

+

 

_"Zayn, I'm going now!"_

_Harry calls from the front door and Zayn jumps down from the stairs scaring Harry that he might hurt himself._

_"Don't do that! What if you broke your legs?"_

_"Then you would look after me, baby."_

_Zayn smirks pulling Harry into an embrace, holding his waist and Harry sighs kissing Zayn's cheek. Zayn sulks and Harry knows full well why so he takes Zayn by his head and pulls him close and softly curls his tongue around Zayn's softly moaning into the kiss._

_"Please don't go," Zayn pleads against the pink pink lips._

_"I have to, I didn't see mum last time because you was ill and I had to take the weekend off so I could look after you, remember, love?"_

_Zayn looks down and frowns remembering the awful cold he had, but he really doesn't want Harry to go. Harry rarely leaves Zayn for a couple of days and when he does, Zayn is lost, his blood screaming for Harry, but tries to calm it down with painting, but it always ends up painting the same thing over and over again; Harry._

_"Maybe if you don't leave, I'll make it up to you?" Zayn raises his eyebrows suggestively._

_"As enticing that sounds, love, I really have to go, the train leaves in an hour."_

_Zayn frowns again and Harry is kissing it away and places feather light kisses around Zayn's face, roaming Zayn's chiselled face with his lips, etching his features into his lips._

_"I really have to go now,"_

_"I love you, more than you know."_

_Zayn whispers against Harry's hair, forcing his brain to remember the coconut smell. Harry kisses Zayn's neck and grins when Zayn lets a little moan and with that he's reaching for the door. Zayn sees those mossy green green eyes swiftly before the door shuts._

_"I love you more."_

 

+

 

Harry hasn't woken up for two weeks, five days, fifty-two hours and forty-five seconds, and Zayn is going weak at the knees, finding it hard to walk around their apartment without feeling to go mental and kick everything. His body has deteriorated, food is the last thing on his mind, hair so long, beard at it longest, he's giving up, and Zayn finds him sitting by the edge of their bed unwilling to sleep in it until he has his curly hair boy beside him, so he prays holding his hands next to his chest, praying for his Harry to get better, clenching his hands together until they're white and the blood draining from them, repeating the manta of _please make him okay_ from his mouth, looking up at the ceiling.

Zayn hasn't visited Harry since the last time he walked into that haunting building, he can't do it, he'll walk up the stairs and freak out and run home, one time, Liam tried to ease him into it but Zayn wasn't having any of it, pushing him out of the way and running home to sit by their bed, his body passing out on him after praying.

_With your body next to mine, our hearts will beat as one._

 

+

 

_Harry is awake._

Zayn can't even believe it when he hears the words from Louis' voice, Zayn just drops his phone and stares up at the ceiling, holding his hands tight and whispering _thankyou_. Zayn quickly showers, knowing full well that Harry won't be impressed to know that his boyfriend turns up dirty.

He literally runs to the hospital, the wind cutting into his cheeks and his hair flowing behind him, as soon as he enters the waiting room, Louis, Liam and Niall are sitting next to eachother and smiling, although they are tired, they manage to pull Zayn towards Harry's room and before Zayn can even enter the room, he hears him. _Harry_. He hears his soft voice and gently soothing his ears and after so long Zayn smiles looking back at his friends who shoo him inside.

Zayn accidentally trips and falls into the room on his knees and hands, Anne, Robin and the nurse all turn around to see what the commotion is about but once Zayn looks up, he finds mossy green green eyes staring back into his hazel honey eyes; burning him to his very core and Zayn can't breathe, all of the air being punched out of him and Zayn slowly crawls towards the bed, not trusting his legs to carry him there. When he gets to the bed, Harry softly places his hands on the sides of Zayn's face and Zayn's body ignites and he sobs into Harry's hands turning his face into his right hand feeling the softness of it and Zayn is content to stay there with Harry's hands on his cheeks.

"Hi, love." Harry breathes.

A tear trickles down Zayn's cheek as he gasps and is pulled up to his feet and Harry grabs him tightly against him and Zayn hovers his hands around Harry's back until he lets go and holds Harry so tightly, allowing the chemical into his bloodstream and it burns and burns so bright filling his body with the beautiful slow lava feeling slowly filling his body and Harry is _awake_. Zayn leans back and looks at Harry who has tears threatening to fall, his eyes are open; Zayn thinks. Harry gently wipes the boys tears and shakes his head and Zayn grabs him again kissing him so hard that he tastes blood unsure who's is who's.

"Hi, baby."

 

+

 

_Harry is awake._

Harry is awake and Zayn can't seem to get enough of it, leaning over Harry whenever they're in bed, hovering his lips over Harry's neck, allowing his lips to feel the steady beat of Harry's heart, and Zayn's heart swells and his blood thrives burning, searing through his body, Harry smiles up and Zayn knows he will wake up first to sing Harry out of his dreams and into real life, he knows that he will wake up first to feel the soft beat of Harry's heart and allow his hand to hold his neck gently to reassure himself that his Harry _is_ awake.

"Never leave me."

"Never."

_And we're set alight, we're afire love._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> jawlineanddimples tumblr.com 
> 
> weeee!


End file.
